Voice recognition and analysis services may analyze sound information (e.g., sound waves or sound data) originating from a person to make determinations about the emotional state of the person. For example, voice recognition and analysis services may be used in telephone based call centers to analyze, in real-time, the voice patterns of a customer such that a representative can respond to the customer's emotions. As web technologies (website applications, such as a mobile application, etc.) move more toward using verbal cues from users to control the web technologies, voice recognition and analysis services may be useful for web technologies.